The Shadow of Night's Insanity
by myfinalfantisy
Summary: Based about fifteen years after the manga end. Rated T for minor swearing. Five normal teens... To standards at least. As students of the DWMA, it is their job to protect the world from Kishins. But something starts happening to the city, and people keep disappearing. Finally, when one member from the group vanishes, they finally decide to take actions... Only to find an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1) Character Introduction

_**{ • Night ° POV • }**_

**Night Deathfairy suddenly woke from her sleep**, her forehead drenched in sweat. _What kind of dream was that... A dream that just insisted of pure insanity... It's like back then,_ she thought. Night was only sixteen, but she had a secret most average fifteen-year-old people didn't. The silver-haired girl sighed, pulling herself out of the bed, looking at her alarm clock, which read six-thirty in bright red numbers. She yawned, turning on the lamp light right next to her, looking outside the window.

"It's been almost sixteen years since the last attack from the Kishin, and most attacks from witches have completely stopped... Maybe peace is something I'll get used to," Night said to herself. She glanced at the door and smiled to herself softly, seeing a light in the room next to her. "So I'm not the only one up," she muttered. "Shadow's not up this early... Huh. Strange," she muttered, walking over to a desk. She picks up a hairbrush then turns to her mirror, running the comb through her hair. Her forest-green eyes darted over to the edge of the desk where a hat lay, with two silver rubber bands. After five minutes she finally put her hair up into pigtails, before hearing something clatter in the room next to her. Night grabbed her hat, brushing her bangs out of her face as she puts the hat on, running into the next room. "Shadow?" she called out, knocking on the door.

Night's eyes widened as nobody came to the door. She reached for the door handle and twisted it open, looking in the room. Her eyes widened, seeing Shadow laying on the bed, seemingly knocked out. Night runs over to him, shaking him before hearing something in the living room. She darted out, looking around, before her mind started to hurt. "Gosh, ow..." she muttered to herself, shaking her head. Her eyes snapped open, sensing another presence still in the house. "Who's there!" Night called out, reaching in Shadow's drawer for the spare knife he always kept (reasons to her unknown since he was a weapon. Of course, he still probably couldn't control being able to turn only parts of his body into his weapon). Night held the dagger in her hand, the blade pressing against the back of her wrist.

She heard movement in the room and quickened her pace, entering the living room near the shut door. "It seems locked," Night muttered. _Who's here, then? This doesn't make since. Unless they knew the secret I was keeping from the DWMA... No. They don't know I'm a Reaper. It's insane to think that, _Night thought. _Now I'm self-contradicting myself!_

"Oh. Oh dear, I seemed to have woken you up, haven't I little girl?" a voice crackled, sending a bolt of horror shivering down Night's spine. The voice sounded hoarse, like it hadn't spoken in years. "You're wondering about your little friend, aren't you?" She swore she could feel a smirk on the freak's face. "Well, if you must know, you barely saved his life."

Night looked behind her, hearing a sudden groan. "Shadow?" she called out, feeling a hand grasp hers. She nodded curtly, seeing a purple light as her friend transformed into a scythe. "Whoever you are, your soul is mine," Night called out. her voice had defiantly calmed down a ton, seeing that she now had some actual use of a weapon.

"A scythe? Not very impressive," the voice taunted.

"Ignore it, Night. You've got him, he's at our mercy," Shadow said, sounding tired.

"Yeah," Night said as she nodded once more, but for some reason felt scared. _That's new... I haven't felt scared like this since I met Shadow... _she thought. Blindly, the meister swung the scythe in the direction of the voice. She had hit something, but also knocked a pot or two over. Night followed the footsteps that broke out of the front of her apartment, chasing after it. Night swung at it again, finally hitting it as it dissolved into a black smoke. _Fighting a Kishin in pajamas _and _barefooted... I'm impressed with myself_, Night thought as she set Shadow down.

Shadow grinned slightly, seeming more awake than earlier as he grabbed the red floating object inside the shadow-y haze. "A Kishin egg... There hasn't actually been sight of one this murderous in a while. That was nice," he commented, swallowing the soul. Night laughs, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right. Go get dressed for school, I'll make breakfast. You deserve it, you almost got killed..." Night said, turning back to the apartment. The two's bare footsteps echoed as they walked.

"Yeah."

**_{ • Avery ° POV • }_**

**Avery Nakatsukasa sat on her bed, **looking outside. It was her first week away from her homeland, and felt strangely awkward. She tugged her dark blue hair into a braid, looking up as the door opened to the small apartment that she shared with her parents. She wasn't very surprised when her mother walked into the room.

"May I sit with you?" she asked, her kind voice echoing around the almost-empty room. I nodded blankly, staring at her. She walked in, sitting next to me. Her black hair was tethered up in a high ponytail, and her indigo eyes bore into my dark blue ones. "I know you're worried about going to the Academy. Don't worry, you'll be fine. You remember Aunt Maka and Uncle Soul, right?" Avery nodded, not taking her eyes off her mother. "Well, it's also their children, Jackson and Alice's, first year as well. So you won't be alone, and you'll be with people you know."

Avery sighed. "I know... It just feels weird. I'm scared," she admitted. Her mother laughed softly.

"Don't let your father hear you say that. You'll know what he'll do." The two girls laughed, and Avery shuttered. When she was younger, back at their home in Japan, her dad had tried to "fix her" when she had sprained her wrist. "Besides. You'll be fine. I was slightly older than you when I finally enrolled into the DWMA."

_Probably because you were too attached to your brother to leave him?_ Avery thought. She tugged her jean jacket around her tighter.

"How's this. If you want extra help with training, I'll help you. After all..." Her mother offered her a smile, standing up. "You have my special ability. Thank goodness you didn't decide to be a meister like your father did. I'm just glad you didn't follow down his path," she added, offering a hand to me. "Come on, it's almost time to go." Avery took her mother's hand and smiled slightly. "Now come on. I'll walk with you to the Academy and leave you at the stairs, okay? Since you still don't know your way around."

I laughed slightly. "May I go by myself? It's almost impossible to miss the school." Mom and I both laugh.

"Alright. I'll see you around, Avery," her mother says, waving her off. Avery walked out of the room, passing her father who looked down at her.

"I'll see you around after school today, Little Star," he joked. I laughed, nodding as I left the apartment. Maybe things in America wouldn't be s bad as she thought.

_**{ • Alice's ° POV •**_** }**

**Alice Evans looked up from over her brother's shoulder, **trying to catch a glimpse at the school herself. "I hate that you're taller than me," she muttered darkly. Jackson laughed.

"It's not my fault!" Jackson said, ruffling Alice's hair, who simply glared at him. The two sighed, reaching the base of the stairs. "I wonder if Avery's coming this year," he commented. "Living in Japan and all, it might be weird for her."

Alice nodded slightly. The three of them were like family almost, and were all about the same age - Jackson and Alice being twins, and Avery being a few weeks younger than the two. "Well, it's our freshman year, and knowing Uncle Black Star, he'll send her here no matter what," Alice chimed in. Jackson laughed.

"That's true," Jackson commented, looking at the stairs. "Come on," he said as he smirked slightly at her. Alice glared at him. "I bet I'll be a better weapon than Dad!" he boasted.

"Please don't turn into Uncle Black Star..." Alice muttered, suddenly scared. That was the last thing she needed - her brother bragging his head off until it got him killed. She sighed. "Please don't."

Jackson laughed, throwing an arm around his sister. "I won't. But I want to become a better weapon than Dad."

"Even though he's the last Death Scythe that would ever be made?" Alice asked, smirking slightly as she realized she made him loose his vibe.

"You never know. The witches might turn on us again," Jackson responded. Alice shook her head.

_Highly doubtful. The witches wouldn't turn. They're all too afraid of the _Shinigami to_ actually do anything. After all, he ended the war between the witches and the DWMA, and helped kill Asura._ Alice smiled slightly, feeling at least proud enough she had inherited some of her mother's bravery.

Alice stumbled slightly, feeling someone bump into her. "S-sorry," the voice said, scuttling past her. She watched the strange figure (who had strange pink hair and brown eyes, and a black shirt with white jean and orange sneakers) scuttle up the stairs.

"That's Andi," a voice said from behind. The twins turned around to face a girl with silver hair, a starry-yellow school shirt, white-and-green-striped tie, white sweater vest, a short red plaid skirt, and black leather combat boots. Her hair was up in two small pigtails that hung almost over her back, forest-green eyes, and a black baseball cap nestled on her head over her bangs. "Most people think she's a witch because of the way she acts. I know a witch from a different universe, well dimension, and where she came from, she wasn't conceited a witch back at her home-"

"This is why you barely have any friends. Shut up and get to the point!" Alice looked at the boy with the silver-haired girl. Everything about him seemed dark - his black hair, his dark shadow-y gray eyes, his black jacket, dark gray shirt, and dark gray jeans just seemed... Off. The girl sighed glaring at the boy.

"Partners?" Jackson guessed. The girl nodded.

"Yeah. But my friend is just shy and doesn't act mean or anything," she said, before stepping on the boy's foot. He glared at her. "Shadow, come on," she girl said rolling her eyes as she passed the two twins. Alice and Jackson watched the two before turning back to the Academy, following them up.

"A-Alice? Jackson?" a familiar voice called out after a minute. Alice and Jackson look behind them, and Alice grinned.

"Avery? What a surprise!" Alice said as she grinned. "Come on," she said starting to walk up the stairs once more. Avery laughed softly, following them when Jackson muttered something in Avery's ear that Alice couldn't pick up. All I heard was Avery asking Jackson if he was seriously before saying that she would.

"What'd you ask her?" Alice asked dully, finally reaching the top of one flight of stairs.

"If she'd be my partner... Since the two of us can't partner up since you're becoming a meister as well," Jackson responded. Alice nodded dully once more as they finally reached the top of the staircase. "Where do we go?" he asked.

"Follow me," a voice said laughing. Alice turned around.

"You show freshmen where to go?" she asked, seeing the girl and Shadow. Shadow nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, I don't think we were properly introduced last time. I'm Night, this is my partner Shadow," the girl said smiling softly. She looked behind them before yelling, "Freshmen come to me!" pretty dang loud... Right next to Alice's ear too. "Alright. Is that all of you? Yes? Then follow me," Night called after them. After about ten minutes the group of about sixteen-ish people reached the destination.

"I will see all of you later... Bye!" Night called out to them, smiling softly as they all entered the classroom. Alice watched as Night left the hallway, heading to another herself.

**Author's Note - oh dear this was very long. Whoops. Well, this is the first chapter, and it just introduces our main three characters. Every once in a while, the POV's will switch to their partners', but soon will switch back. Also, since for the mean time Alice doesn't have a partner quite yet, her POV might get switched with someone else's, just saying :3**


	2. Chapter 2) Name to Remember?

**Alright. So every once in a while, the title of a chapter will be a song name. Reason being - it somehow comes up during the chapter.**

* * *

_**{ • Night's ° POV • }**_

**"Come on, Shadow,"** Night said, her voice echoing in the empty halls. Besides her was her partner, with his hands in his pockets.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing," Shadow responded. His voice was thick with... What? Night squinted slightly, trying to decipher what it was before her partner's arm shot out in front of her, making her eyes snap open. "Sorry. You were about to run into a wall."

"Thanks," Night responded, sticking her hands behind her back, the way she did when she was nervous. After a moment of forgetting something, she looked at Shadow. "Right. You want to know why we're walking down this hallway to knock on the Death Door."

Shadow looked at her curiously. "I didn't know that much," he responded. Night looked at him curiously.

"Funny. I thought I told you I was going to go see the Shinigami this morning," Night said lightly. Seeing Shadow shake his head, she sighed. "Alright. I was going to tell him what had happened around six this morning, and I'm dragging you along because (a) I may or may not have told Professor Stein that we'd be late to class to see him (_At which point he accidentally called the Shinigami Kid, then covered his mouth. Was that his name before he became ruler of Death City?_) and (b) you saw the murderer first, so you'll be able to describe how he got in the house. I was positive I had locked the door in the first place." Night sighed, once she had finished talking.

Shadow tapped her on the shoulder, making her look up. "What are you going to tell him?" Night bit her lip.

"That we destroyed it, something along those lines," Night responded. _I didn't think this out... Wow. I've had better days, _Night thought. She smiled slightly. "And I'm sorry that isn't an good way to put it, Shadow. I can't focus right now." Shadow laughed at her as they reached the Death Door. Night stepped on his foot, glaring at him as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called out from the room. Night opened the door, waiting for Shadow to go through before walking in herself, shutting the door behind her. The pair walked through the hallway, Shadow looking calm while Night felt frightened. The two reach the door, and the Shinigami looked up. "Ah! Hello, meister Night and weapon Shadow. How have things been?"

Night bit her lip, feeling he was taking it too lightly. "Uhm... Lord Death, sir... We need to tell you something about the Kishin," she said, putting her arms behind her back after remembering that she still didn't have pockets.

* * *

"Hm," the Shinigami said after the pair had completed their story. "You said it was like no other Kishin you had fought before?"

Night shook her head. "It didn't seem like a Kishin i had ever fought before," she said. _Even before I met Shadow... What was that Kishin doing?_ She looked directly at Lord Death. "What should we do?"

Lord Death sighed, looking over at the mirror behind him, then at the meister and weapon. "I don't know. I could easily name groups who graduated who might be able to help you out, but even then, we'd have no idea what to do."

Shadow looked over. "There never was a Kishin like this before the Witch Contract?" he asked. Night looked over at her partner, nodding slightly as she turned back to Lord Death.

The Shinigami sighed, looking at them directly once more. "Often. They were murderous, sometimes controlled by a witch. But this... The madness you described it as, it seems like a witch was controlling it."

"But I thought-" the Shinigami held up a hand, interrupting Night.

"Some witches don't agree to the contract. We had three students seemingly relieved after the contract was made - two because they were from the witch world themselves, and another because she got called a witch from something that happened before she arrived in this... Dimension, as she said." Night and Shadow exchanged glances, before Lord Death snorted softly. "That's besides the point. It does seem like a witch _was _controlling the Kishin that you killed, but it could-"

"Also be another insanity!" Night exclaimed. "Like, another Kishin or human with the power to control people's insanity controlled the Kishin!" Shadow looked at her.

"You read too much." Shadow winced. "What was that for?" he asked, trying to shake Night's foot off him.

"It reminds me of the first Kishin," Lord Death said calmly. If Night could tap into thoughts, she would have. _Wait. Now that I think about it... Wasn't Andi acting different than normal today? I feel like there's something I'm missing..._ Night sighed, looking at Lord Death.

"So, what should we do until then?" she asked. Lord Death studied the two.

"Go back to your classwork, for the mean time. I'll call you back when we have a plan," the Shinigami responded simply. He stood up - Night hadn't realized he had been sitting on his knees - and turned his back to them, facing the mirror as if someone was about to come out of it. "I'll see the two of you soon," he said, dismissing them clearly. Night and Shadow both nodded, before turning around to leave. Once out of earshot, and near the door, Night finally spoke.

"That could take a long time..." Night said disdainfully. Shadow laughed, opening the door, but only had Night lean against it. He sighed, rolling his eyes as he walks out before her, the meister shortly following him. "I also feel like he was hiding something."

"What, something that your Soul Perception couldn't pick up?" Shadow teased. Night growled at him, following him from a short distance.

"That isn't funny Shadow," Night said coldly, reaching their classroom. She opened the door hesitantly, before the teacher looked over from his lesson. Night and Shadow walked in, heading towards the center where they normally sat. Night noticed that Professor Stein had completely ignored them as they walked in, only for him to turn back to the book he had been reading aloud to the class prior to the interruption. _Clearly just a way to get us to meet him after the class, _Night thought, before jotting notes down before the bell rang for the next class, allowing them to leave. The two walked out close to last, but the gray-haired scientist motioned them over.

"What was the conversation about?" Stein asked. Night sighed, looking at the man. He was wearing a brown-and-gray patchwork sweater, gray khakis, boots, and a patchwork lab coat. He had round glasses that were slightly tilted to the left.

"Well... Earlier this morning around six-thirty, Shadow and I were attacked by a Kishin," Night responded. Stein nodded slightly.

"If you continue to defeat Kishins along this rate, you two," Stein said, turning back to the empty seats, "the two of you just might end up a name to remember. Now, scram, shoo. Go to your next class, and I won't be an excuse for the two of you to be late."

Night laughed, nodding. "Yes, Professor Stein," she said, grabbing Shadow's arm as she jogged out of the classroom.

* * *

**Sorry about the almost-nowhere with this chapter. I started it yesterday with writer's block, and I still have a bit. Sorry, and thanks for reading! The chapters won't normally be this long { if i have WB, that is }, but will normally only have one person narrating the entire chapter, unless something comes up and I have two people. Two of the students Shinigami mentioned were either my character or a friend's. Thanks for reading!  
Oh! And sometimes I'll call Lord Death { previously known as Death the Kid } Shinigami, only for the sake of not wanting to say Lord Death. :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3) Avery's Meister

**A/N - so I realized a mistake that I had made in the last chapter. Jackson and Avery are BOTH weapons. I'm about to fix that now. XD**

* * *

_**{ • Alice's ° POV }**_

**Alice looked at her brother as they entered the **classroom that they had been directed to. "Hey, Jackson? I have a question for you," she said, pushing a streak of ash-blonde/white hair out of her face.

"What is it?" Jackson asked, looking at her. He thought for a moment then hit his forehead with his palm. "I'm an idiot," he said laughing.

"Exactly. Jack, you're a weapon. Why were you paring with another weapon, you idiot?" Alice grinned at her brother, her jade-green eyes gleaming mischievously. "That's why she asked you if you were serious. Sometimes I worry about your memory."

Jackson growled at her slightly as his twin smirked, leaning against a window-shield as her brother sighed in anger, looking around the classroom that they were in. Around them were people who were both meisters and weapons. "Come on, we better sign in," he said grumpily. Alice nodded, smiling slightly as she walked up to the zombie at the podium.

"Alice Evans," Alice said, as the man - er... zombie - checked her name off the list.

"Go pick one of the name tags that describes you best," the zombie said lifelessly, motioning to the box next to him. Alice nodded, picking up a "meister" name tag, and waited while her brother signed in.

Jackson started to reach for a meister name tag but Alice swatted his hand. "Idiot, you're a weapon," she said crossly. Jackson sighed angrily as Alice looked up, seeing Avery walk in. "Hi Avery!" she called out, waving her friend over as the blue-haired girl signed in with the zombie. Avery looked over, waving to them as she picked up a name tag that said "weapon". "And sorry that Jackson is such an idiot. He forgot he was a weapon."

Avery giggled. "It's fine." She turned to Jackson, "Jackson, I don't want to be your weapon." She turned back to Alice and the two girls laughed. "There," she said, grinning. "Alice? Do you want to be partners?" Avery asked.

Alice shook her head, sitting on the space between the window and the wall. "No. Trust me, I'd love to, but..." She sighed, and Avery nodded. "No hard feelings, right?" Alice smiled slightly, seeing her friend shake her head. "Good."

The two girls looked up, seeing Jackson talking to another male. "I think he's a meister," Avery muttered in Alice's ear. Alice looks at the boy that was talking to her brother and nods.

"Yeah, he's a meister," Alice responded, looking at the two. Avery sighed, watching everyone chatting, trying to find a partner.

"Hey Alice?" Avery asked, looking at her friend. "Why don't you pair with Jackson? I mean it kinda makes sense..."

Alice jerked forward, trying not to laugh. "Partner... With _him_?" she asked, trying not to laugh. "Our soul wavelengths aren't stable. Even my _dad _realized that... Which I find weird, since he's a weapon. I couldn't actually wield Jack - I almost did, but then I dropped him... I ended up having to wield my dad," she said, smiling at the memory. _Dad's an awesome weapon. He's also really powerful... No wonder he and mom were able to make him into the last Death Scythe,_ Alice thought. She was broke out of her memories when two people - one meister, one weapon, both guys - walked over to her and Avery.

"Hi," Avery said, waving to the two. "Who're you?" she asked.

"I'm Barrett Animosity," the first boy, a meister, said. He smiled, motioning towards his friend. "This dork is Nixon Tinsley." The weapon glared at his friend and then sighed.

"What he said," Nixon said coldly, glaring at Barrett. "Who are you?" His voice returned to normal. Avery and Alice exchanged glances before Avery spoke up.

"This is my friend, Alice Evans," Avery said, looking at her friend. Alice waved slightly before Avery spoke again. "I'm Avery Nakatsukasa. Nice to meet you," she said, sticking her hand out at Barrett, which he shook.

"Nice to meet you, Avery," Barrett said. Nixon whispered something in his ear - only for him to get slapped - but sighed. "Fine. You owe me, Nix." His bright brown gaze focused on Alice's friend. "Avery? Do you want to be my partner?"

Avery stared at Barrett and then turned to Alice. "What should I do?" she whispered in her friend's ear. Alice turned and grinned at her, nodding encouragingly. Defeated, Avery looked at the meister. "Fine. I'll be your partner," she said. Barrett stuck his hand out and Avery shook it. Alice grinned at her friend then turned to Nixon, who had started to open his mouth, looking at the girl meister.

"No, end of story, don't ask me," Alice responded. Avery glared at her friend who just simply rolled her eyes. She stood up, hearing the zombie-teacher speak.

"Those of you who have a partner, go stand on that wall over there," the blue-skinned man said, pointing to the opposite wall of the man. "Those without a meister, stand on the left side of the room. Those without a weapon, stand on the right side of the wall," he directed, pointing to each wall as he spoke. Alice sighed, standing up as she walked over to the right side of the room. She watched Avery and Barrett walk over to the north wall, whispering to each other. Alice made a twisted smirk, thinking as the zombie walked up to the center of the room.

"I'm Sid, one of your teachers in the NOT classes. You two," Sid said, pointing to Avery and Barrett. "Come here." The two exchanged glances before walking forward. "You -" he started, pointing to Avery "- you're the weapon, correct?"

"Yes," Avery said, nodding slightly.

"Very good. I want you to transform into a weapon to see if the two of you are good partners. And the rest of you," Sid said, looking up at the others lined up against the north wall. "I want you to pay attention. I'll get to you soon," he said coolly. The meisters and weapons all nodded, and then Sid turned back to the pair in the center of the room. "Alright. Go!" he yelled, making those closest to him wince.

_**{ • Avery's ° POV • }**_

**Avery tried not to panic as **the zombie had called her and Barrett forward. _I'll be fine. Mom helped me do this thousands of times, _she thought. Listening to the zombie-man as he yelled, signaling them to begin, she felt fear creep over her. Avery bit her lip, shutting her eyes. She felt her fear edge away, and opened her eyes a few seconds later, feeling herself transform. Avery watched as she melted into purple light-ribbons, and then smiled slightly as Barrett grabbed hold of the light. Her indigo eyes gleamed as the ribbons turned into a long axe, good for both long- and short-ranged areas.

"Very good," the zombie said. Avery grinned, transforming back into her normal self and high-fived Barrett as the two walked back over to the wall. Avery smiled slightly at Alice as they passed her, and her cousin gave her a thumbs-up. The blue-haired girl returned the motion, making it over to the wall. Avery leaved against it, sighing in relief and grinned at Barrett as the next group went up - a female meister with two weapons who transformed into nun-chucks - and watched Barrett.

"We make a good team," Avery said softly, watching as the meister returned back to the wall, standing next to Avery and Barrett, the two weapons shifting back into their normal forms.

"Yeah, we do. Do you think Alice will find a weapon?" Barrett asked, looking at her friend. Avery shrugged.

"I'm not sure. She's always so hot-headed and stubborn, so it'd be hard to find a weapon that would match her personality," Avery responded. Seeing Barrett look at her curiously, she added, "She's also my cousin in a way, plus her mom read our souls." Barrett nodded.

"Oh," Barrett responded, nodding as another team walked back. Avery noticed that she hadn't seen them go up, to her surprise. She squinted slightly.

"Is that Andi?" Avery whispered, looking at Barrett as a pair walk forward.

"Quiet you two!" Sid snapped, glaring at the meister and weapon who were talking.

"Sorry," the two said in unison, then Barrett nodded slightly. "Yeah," he muttered to her out of the corner of his mouth. The two watched as Andi and her partner faced each other, then Andi held her hand out. The weapon grasped it and transformed into a crossbow.

"Wow, they might actually be pretty good," Avery muttered under her breath.

_**{ • Alice's ° POV • }**_

**After the day was over, **Alice and Jackson walked home. "So, how was your day?" Alice asked, putting her hands into her jacket, looking up at the laughing sun.

"It was awesome. I actually got a partner, unlike you," Jackson said, smirking slightly.

"Oh really? I found it amusing when your partner got over-confident and dropped you on his foot," Alice pointed out, smirking as she turned to her brother. Jackson scowled, making Alice laugh. "I got you! I so got you!" Alice yelled in glee, punching the air as she ran the rest of the way home.

"So not cool." Alice laughed hearing her brother's remark as he finally made it up.

"You're welcome for waiting," Alice said evenly, opening the door as the two walked in. As they walked in, they saw their mother leaning over, panting slightly and a scythe in her right hand. There was broken glass in several places and a smashed window. "Mom! What happened?!" Alice yelled, running in. Jackson walked in behind her, looking around as he walked in.

There was a small flash of light and another person appeared where the scythe used to be. "We were attacked," the male said, looking at the woman who looked something like Alice. "There was a Kishin, but they vanished before we could kill it," he added. The mother nodded, and Alice sighed as she bit her lower lip.

"Anyways, past that," the woman said, looking up. She smiled slightly, walking over to the twins as she threw an arm around the both of them. "How was your day?"


	4. Chapter 4) The Nightmares

**So. After I post this chapter, I probably won't post another one for a while until i get a review. I really need a review so I know how to improve my book. Please review!  
Also. I'm in an angry mood right now, so that's why this chapter is going to be evil. :D** **Plus i just finished Hellsing so... Heh**

* * *

_**{ • Night's ° POV • }**_

**Night strode through the empty halls of the **old Academy, looking around. She had decided to stick around to wait for Shadow to get out of detention. _It's the first day of the school year. How could that idiot get into detention already?_ she thought angrily. She sighed, fixing her hat as she reaches the entrance, looking outside. She put an arm behind her back and hooked her hand around the arm still in front as she walked out of the school, sitting on one of the walls that over-looked the city. Night smiled slightly as she felt a breeze that ruffled her two silver pigtails. She shut her eyes and sighed, smiling. "If only every day could be so..." She trailed off as the breeze vanished, making her open her eyes to look up. What was the word she was looking for? _Peaceful? But that would be nonsense. I don't like peace. I hate still things._ Night looked behind her, hearing footsteps.

"Wouldn't the word you're looking for be silent?" Night smiled slightly, seeing one of the male meisters in her Resonance Group from the year before.

"Maybe," Night said silently. "How have things been, Jordon?" she asked, looking at the boy. He hadn't changed much - same dark golden hair with cheesy bangs, same calm blue eyes, and his normal attire for the school year - a normal gray t-shirt with the city's name plastered on the front, bulky-like olive-green Navy knee-shorts with a ton of pockets, and his gray round glasses. The only different thing was the knife sheathe attached to the belt loops on his pants, and he had a different color pair of white-and-gray Nikes.

"Normal, I suppose," Jordon said. "Could I sit with you?" he asked. Night nodded, moving closer to the side closer to the stairs as he walked over. "Shadow in detention?" he asked, hopping up onto the wall. He sat next to Night who smiled slightly, trying to conceal a laugh.

"Yeah. It honestly surprises me how many times that idiot can get detention in one week. He's really smart and good at making plans but he's horrible when it comes to school." Jordon laughed.

"That sounds a lot like Evan," Jordon said, looking up at the laughing sun. Night smiled softly, sighing.

"Do you happen to know the time?" Night asked curiously, looking at him. "If Shadow's not out in ten minutes I'd need to go back to the apartment that the two of us share and make something for that idiot," she said. Jordon smirked slightly.

"I do happen to have the time. It's about 3:30, I think. I can't really remember." Night nodded slightly.

"Thanks," she said, looking at the city. "I forgot what it looked like from here," she admitted, admiring the view. Jordon laughed at her but was silenced as soon as Night glared at him. "Stop."

"Sorry..." Jordon muttered. After about nine minutes of awkward silence between the two, Night turned her entire body around and slid off the wall, landing on her feet on the cobble behind the wall.

"I'll see you later, Jordon," Night said waving to him. Jordon waved back as Night walked down the stairs, keeping her eyes on the city. She shut her eyes as she walks down the stairs. _Besides the incident this morning, it was pretty quiet. Maybe I should get used to quiet,_ she thinks, soon appearing into the city.

_**TIMESKIP**_

Night laughed, taking her hat off as she set it on her dresser. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you in the morning, Shadow," she said, waving to her partner as he vanished into his room next to her's. Walking over, Night shut the door then took her pigtails down, sighing slightly. "I hate contacts," she muttered darkly, sitting down on her bed. She looked over at a window in the corner of her room and frowned slightly. Something seemed off. _Damn it, Night. You're imagining it. Stop being a baby and go to sleep,_ she thought angrily. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to her dresser again, pulling out her silver-and-black pajamas. Quickly undressing then redressing, Night puts her school clothes away and walks over to her dresser once more, looking at herself in the mirror. "Just this once..." she muttered to herself under her breath. _But last time I took my contacts out to sleep I had that nightmare... _Night shook her head. "I'm living in the past again. Wow. Grown up, Night Deathfairy. You're smarter than this," she said. Shaking her head, she took her contacts out and put them in a small circular box. Closing the lid she looks back up, blinking rapidly. Instead of her normal green eyes that the colored contacts provided, she had bright golden eyes. Night smirked slightly. "Some people never get it," she said to herself.

Picking the box up, Night turned around to her bed and walked over, turning the light off as she did so. Placing the box next to her bed on her bedside table, she crawled into bed and shut her now-golden eyes. _Goodnight, Death City. I'll see you in the morning..._ Night thought. She sighed softly as she drifted off into sleep.

_Night looked around, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Hello?" she called out, her empty voice echoing around her. _Where am I? _she thought. Taking a_ _look around, she relaxed slightly, knowing where she was. "Home," she murmured softly. Taking a step, she found herself feeling uncomfortable, like she was being watched. _Attic... Attic... Where's the attic...?_ Night thought, her hand reaching for the golden-colored doorknob. Finding it, her hand tightened around it, and turned the knob. Night's eyes widened slightly, feeling her down hair rustle slightly._

Where am I?! _Night tried to scream. No noise came out of her mouth as she covered her face from the blinding light. After a moment, Night's eyes flickered open slightly. _I know where I am... _she realized as her eyes widened. "This..." she choked out. "This is... No. I thought it got blown up by..."_

_"It didn't dear. If it did, it hasn't happened yet. Besides, how could a universe get blown up by a single person?" Night spun around on her heels, facing the darkness behind her. "My, golden eyes. They look good on you darling," the voice cooed. _I know where I am now!_ Night thinks fearfully._

_"Leave me alone!" Night snarled. She turned back around and ran out into the light, only to be knocked off her feet. She yelped as she fell, and hit her face upon impact. Night coughed, spitting up blood slightly. "Ow..." she muttered. Suddenly, the girl felt herself standing without will, and soon found herself running into an alley._

_She kept running and running..._

"No..." Night muttered in her sleep, tossing slightly in her sleep.

_Wall! Too late. Night rammed into the wall, making her back up. Shaking her head, she pushed her hair out of her face before running again. She kept running until she realized she had entered an old, empty building. The girl looked around, hands shaking slightly. It was then Night finally realized where she was. She was twelve, and this was the day she got thrown out of her universe and into the one she currently resided in... But how? How could she be dreaming... This? This wasn't the dream last time._

_"Hello?" a voice called out. Night stiffened slightly before hearing the voice laugh. "It's okay. I won't hurt you._

_"Who are you?" Night called back. Her voice seemed slightly higher, probably from fear... And, of course, she was also almost four years younger after all. Hearing another laugh from the person, Night felt her spine shiver._

_"I'm MoonLace," the voice responded. "I get you don't know why you're hear, young one." After a moment's hesitation, Night finally spoke._

_"But you know why."_

_"Exactly!" MoonLace called back. Night was positive she could sense a grin. "Now... You're the one with the three white stripes, silver hair, and golden eyes, correct? I believe they call you... Ah, yes. There you are. Night Tsubaski Deathfairy." Night stiffened, her eyes widened._

_"H-h-how d-d-did you k-kn-know that?" Night stammered, shaking slightly. Hearing another laugh, Night almost screamed._

_"I'm a witch, darling. It's just fitting for me to know everyone. Plus, you just confirmed my suspicion." Night mentally slapped herself. "Now, come here..." MoonLace said coolly. Night felt herself get dragged over to a light, and Night's eyes widened. In front of her was a small child, no more than nine, sitting in front of her. The witch had white hair with black along the edges, a white cloak, and a silver dress. She was barefooted, but what surprised Night most was MoonLace's eyes - they were, indeed, silver, but one eye was a dark reddish silver, while the other one was a starry-yellow silver._

_"Y-you have..."_

_"Two different colored eyes, yes. To you at least. They're actually kaleidoscope. Everyone just sees a different color," the witch said calmly. Night's eyes widened even more as MoonLace grabbed Night's hands, which she placed on a crystal ball. "Your destiny doesn't lie here in this city," she said calmly._

_"W-What do you... Hey! Let me go! What are you doing to me!" Night yelled, panicking. MoonLace laughed softly as a strange galaxy-colored ribbon threaded around Night, making her shiver in fear. "No. No no no no no!" She screamed in terror as she saw a sudden flash of light in front of her that engulfed her. Eyes widened in terror, Night fell unconscious..._

"No," Night whispered, tossing once more in her sleep.

_A few moments later, Night blinked herself awake, and looked around before jumping up. "What... How... Where am I?" she breathed, looking around in terror. Her silver hair stood still on her shoulders, and Night looked over at something. To her amazement, she was in an alley, there was a puddle right next to her, but what scared her the most... She was somewhere completely different than her home. Swiftly, Night looked at the puddle, seeing her reflection. Her eyes widened once more, seeing her reflection. Her silver hair had grown shorter, and instead of golden eyes, she had forest-green eyes. "What..." Night muttered, touching her eye. She felt something move and winced. _Contacts... Why on Earth would I have contacts?!_ Night thought, looking over at the city she was in._

**_Dreamskip  
_**

_Night looked around her surroundings. She had a bag slung over one shoulder, and was wearing her school outfit. She was humming to herself as she walked down the city, heading down an alley as a shoutcut. She had been in Death City for a little over a year and was now thirteen. It was her second month at the Academy, and was heading towards her part-time job to earn some cash so that she could buy food._

_As Night walked along the alley, she hesitated slightly, hearing something. She felt both her hands go up to the strap of her bag, and her eyes were wide in horror. "Who's there!" she called out defensively. She heard a boy's laugh then heard another one. Night turned around on her heels, facing two tall and stocky boys who looked identical to the bone. They both had black hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, khakis, Converse, and a white-and-red striped t-shirt. "Who are you!" Night said, trying to remain calm. It wasn't easy, seeing as her hands were shaking and she had a small bubble of fear settling in her stomach._

_The only response she got was one of the boys pushing her against a wall. Night hit the wall, her bag sliding off her shoulder. The other boy advanced as well, making her shake. "I-I swear! I don't have anything on me, besides my school books..." Her green eyes narrowed slightly. "I-If you go to the DWMA, I'll turn you in!" she yelled, hoping someone passing by would hear her and help. No such luck so far._

_They both backed up slightly, smirking. "Jane?" the first one said. The other boy grunted in response, and transformed into a knife, which the other boy pressed against her throat. A tiny squeak escaped Night's mouth as the knife rested gently on her throat._

_"L-Let me go!" Night yelled. She tried kicking the boy but only had the knife slip out of his grasp, which cut her slightly. Night winced in the pain, and tried running, forgetting her bag. She stopped running as she felt a blade on her back. "Let. Me," Night started off calmly. "GO!" She yelled, turning around to kick the boy. She managed to kick him and make him stumble back, but he also managed to cut her back with the knife. Her eyes soon started to have little black dancing dots across her vision as the two approached again. Night backed up slightly, hitting a wall. She tried to keep her consciousness, but was failing. _Just let me die, then, _Night thought._

_That was the last thing she thought before she fell crumpled to the ground. All she heard as she passed out were lighter footsteps and a yell from the boy that attacked her as she gave into darkness..._

"NO!" Night gasped, waking up. Her forehead was beaded with this sheets of sweat. She was shaking badly and she sat up-right, hugging her knees to her chest. "No. Why did that have to come back to me... I thought I had forgotten that..." she muttered to herself, blinking back frightful tears. She buried her face between her chest and legs and silently sobbed.

"Night?" a voice said from the doorway. Night sniffed, looking up slightly. Standing in the doorway was Shadow.

"S-Shadow...?" Night stammered, shaking violently. Shadow nodded slightly, before his eyes met her's. His gray eyes widened slightly upon seeing Night's golden ones.

"Night... Your-"

"I know Shadow," Night said bleakly, trying to calm down. Shadow sighed, walking over to her.

"What happened?" Shadow asked softly, sitting next to her on the bed. Night leaned her head against his shoulder, her shaking starting to slow down.

"The nightmares I told you about..." Night responded bleakly. "But this time... This time it was back to when we first met," she added. Shadow sighed, putting an arm around her.

"It's a little past four am," Shadow said gently, holding Night in his arms. "If you can, try going back to sleep. If not, I'm at least going to try... Hopefully," he added, looking at his meister. Night nodded slightly.

"I-I'll try..." Night said weakly as Shadow let her go, standing up. He smiled at her.

"Good. And, one last thing," Shadow added, starting to walk to the door.

"They're colored contact lenses," Night said, looking down. "I barely take them off anymore, because I forget who I really am at times." Night forced herself to look up at her partner. "Shadow, I'm a Grim Reaper. I-I've never actually told anyone that. Not even Lord Death knows," she admitted sheepishly. Shadow smiled softly.

"I'm glad you could trust me enough to let me know," Shadow said gently. "Now. I'll see you in about three hours, okay?" he asked as he exited the room. Night nodded slowly, looking out her window.

Only problem was, Night wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without having the fear that the nightmares would return.


End file.
